staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Nasza gmina 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (21/26): Stanley i Livingstone - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.50 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - dalsze lata (Anne of Green Gables - The Continuing Story) (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1999, reż. Stefan Scaini, wyk. Megan Follows, Jonathan Crombie, Cameron Daddo, Schuyler Grant (44 min) 09.40 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 10.00 PRL w kryminale: Dwaj panowie N. - film kryminalny, Polska 1962, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Joanna Jędryka, Stanisław Mikulski, Janusz Bylczyński, Wacław Kowalski (101 min) 11.40 Niewinne wino - program dokumentalny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.40 Wiadomości 12.50 Tydzień 13.20 Studio Sport: MŚ w lotach narciarskich w Vikersund 14.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 15.00 Studio Sport: ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym w Wiedniu 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (2): Wszyscy to robią - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (6/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998, reż. Josee Dayan, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Ornella Muti, Jean Rochefort, Pierre Arditi (49 min) 20.55 Powrót 21.20 Pierwszy krzyk (22) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) 21.50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.30 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.35 Sportowa niedziela 23.05 Zabij mnie jeszcze raz (Kill Me Again) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John R. Dahl, wyk. Val Kilmer, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Michael Madsen, Jonathan Gries (92 min) 00.40 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program popularnonaukowy 01.00 Lokatorzy (2): Wszyscy to robią - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) (powt.) 01.30 Manufaktura ludzkiego ciała (1/3) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (6/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998, reż. Josee Dayan, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Ornella Muti, Jean Rochefort, Pierre Arditi (49 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (160) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, reż. Charles Dubin, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (25 min) 09.25 Midem Classique 2000 - Międzynarodowe Targi Muzyczne w Cannes 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Zimowy smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Ukąszenie węża - film dokumentalny, USA 11.45 Lady Hamilton - dramat historyczny, W. Bryt. 1941, reż. Alexander Korda, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Laurence Olivier, Alan Mowbray, Sara Allgood (125 min) 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (204): Ostatni raz - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.35 Szansa na sukces: Walentynki - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (13/26): Zerwana kurtyna - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna (4): Śląski macho - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Anna Wesołowska (21 min) 19.15 Dwójkomania 19.30 Pierwsza Lewa Szlema - reportaż z Australian Open 2000 20.00 OTTO 2000 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Nowojorscy gliniarze (115) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (43 min) 22.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Stół - sztuka Pawła Huellego, Polska 2000, reż. Piotr Mularuk, wyk. Krzysztof Stroiński, Dominika Ostałowska, Władysław Kowalski, Elżbieta Kępińska (56 min) 23.35 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XVIII - Wojna domowa. O sprzymierzeńcach - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński, Adam Warchoł, Wanda Marchlewska (15 min) 23.50 Lekarze bez granic (Medecins des hommes) (2/6): Liban, kraina pachnąca miodem i żywicą - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Maroun Bagdadi, wyk. Robin Renucci, Richard Bohringer, Rafic Najm, Hussein Sbeiti (87 min) 01.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: W jak Wełna - felieton 10.50 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program sportowy 13.30 Sacrum profanum - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Reportaż 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Magazyn filmowy 17.00 (WP) Program sportowy 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 20.05 (WP) Pani inspektor (Maisie Raine) (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Ian McElhinney, Anna Patrick, Steve John Shepherd (50 min) 21.00 Jest jazz - program Grażyny Ogrodowskiej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Program sportowy 22.00 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.40 (WP) Zero życia - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Roland Rowiński, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Jan Jankowski, Ewa Skibińska, Edward Lubaszenko (80 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Sok z żuka (7) - serial prod. amerykanskiej 8.30 Talent za talent 9.00 Power Rangers (156) - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Benny Hill (21) - serial komediowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (2) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (73) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Dharma i Greg (46) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.30 Między jawą a lnem - film prod. amerykańskiej 14.15 Disco Polo Live 15.30 Dyzurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (24) - polski serial komediowo obyczajowy 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne (31) - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Rycerz nocy (14) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (23) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 19.05 Idz na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnicy miasta (1) - serial prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Studenci - film prod. USA (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 23.20 Ogłoszenie Wyników LOTTO 23.20 Na kazdy temat - talk show 0.25 FIFA Tv (program niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 0.55 Magazyn sportowy 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 6.00 Pożegnanle TVN 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Patrol Jin Jin (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Tęczowa Kraina (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza glowa - program na zywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pasterz na skale - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 14.00 Gotuh z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Fałszywa contelsa - komedia romantyczna, USA 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Rodziców nie ma w domu (2) - serial. Poiska 17.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.05 Wizjer TVN - mag. sensacji I rozrywki 22.35 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Purpurowa róża z Kairu - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1.50 Cela nr - reportaż 2.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (23,24) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Gorący temat (Live Shot) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey/Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (50) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (50) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (23,24) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (50) - serial animowany, Francja, 1995 15.50 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 16.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy, Francja 1971, reż. Yannick Andrei, wyk. Karine Petersen, Nicolas Silberg, Denis Manuel, Francois Maistre 18.20 Gorący temat (Live Shot) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey, Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Szalony Jack (Cracker Jack) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1994, reż. Michael Mazo, wyk. Thomas Ian Griffith, Nastassja Kinski, Christopher Plummer, George Touliatos (95 min) 21.50 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Jamie Denton (45 min) 22.40 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.00 Żywy cel - film fabularny 00.30 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.00 Życie jak poker (34,35) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński 02.00 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 7:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 8:00 Teletubbies - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8:25 Szczepan i Irenka: "Śmieci" - serial animowany 8:30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody - serial dokumentalny, Francja 8:55 (K) "Aleks i Cyganka" - melodramat USA 1976 10:30 (K) "Piękne dziewczyny" - film krótkometrażowy 10:40 (K) "Kod Merkury" - film sensacyjny USA 1998 12:30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13:25 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 13:55 Cybernet - magazyn 14:25 (K) "Amistad" - dramat USA 1997 16:55 (K) Piłka nożna: Mecz ligi angielskiej: Arsenal - Liverpool 19:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:20 Nie przegap - magazyn 19:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:00 (K) Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy USA 20:25 (K) Szczepan i Irenka: "Statystyczni" - serial animowany Polska 2000 20:30 (K) 13. posterunek 2 - polski serial komediowy 21:00 (K) "Faceci w bieli" (Man in White) - komedia USA 1998 22:25 (K) Sport+ - magazyn 0:25 (K) "Silicon Towers" - film USA 1999 1:55 (K) "Kimberly" - komedia USA 1999 3:45 (K) "Zabójstwo Rogera Ackroyda" - film sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1998 5:30 (K) "Podróż na wschód" - film polski TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (1/15): Jubileusz, czyli jeszcze nie sprzątają - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Drewniany świat - reportaż Joanny Żółkowskiej 07.40 Złotopolscy (148,149): Czworokąt, Próby pojednania - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (13/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Zimowy telegram - program dla dzieci 09.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Łańcuckie wspomnienia - recital Aleksandra Mogilewskiego (1) (stereo) 10.10 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyka św. Huberta - koncert 10.30 Z miast i miasteczek: Łeba 10.40 Wspomnień czar: Córka generała Pankratowa - melodramat, Polska 1934, reż. Mieczysław Znamierowski, wyk. Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Nora Ney, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Aleksander Żabczyński (73 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Mój Kraków: Kościół Mariacki 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kościoła p.w. św. Mateusza w Starogardzie Gdańskim 14.05 Teatr familijny: Różany zamek - sztuka teatralna, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Molski, wyk. Matylda Damięcka, Adam Fidusiewicz, Maria Gładkowska, Maria Ciunelis (45 min) 14.50 Tamtego 1989 roku (2/3): Okrągły stół i wybory - film dokumentalny Jolanty Kessler-Chojeckiej 15.30 Jestem: Halina Kunicka - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Elżbieta, Królowa Anglii (4/6): Groźne spiski - serial historyczny, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Cloude Whatham, wyk. Glenda Jackson, Ronald Slater, Peter Jeffrey, Robert Hardy (90 min) (dubbing) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Przesłuchanie - dramat społeczny, Polska 1982, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (112 min) 21.50 Tam gdzie nie widać oczu - Ewa Błaszczyk - recital 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.15 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.20 Jestem: Halina Kunicka - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Przesłuchanie - dramat społeczny, Polska 1982, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (112 min) (powt.) 03.50 Tam gdzie nie widać oczu - Ewa Błaszczyk - recital (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 08.05 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Wielki napad na bank w St. Louis (The Great St. Louis Bank Robbery) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1959, reż. Charles Guggenheim/John Stix, wyk. Steve McQueen, Crahan Denton, David Clarke, Molly McCarthy (86 min) 10.25 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.15 Lord Protector - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ryan Carroll, wyk. Patrick Cassidy, Ronald Hale, Jan Underwood, Teri Austin (97 min) 12.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.25 Morderstwo na polu golfowym - film kryminalny, Francja 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.20 Rewanż (Texas Payback) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Richard W. Munchkin, wyk. Sam Jones, Bo Hopkins, Gary Huston, Kathleen Kinmont (96 min) 19.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Nocny łowca (Night Hunter) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don Wilson, Melanie Smith, Nicholas Guest, Sid Sham (70 min) 22.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.15 Fantasm - film erotyczny, Australia 00.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.20 Niezbite dowody (Hard Evidence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Paul Girard, wyk. Kira Red, Larry Gund, Jyl Dillon (90 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.40 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 11.30 Śmierć na raty (Checking out) - komedia, W. Brytania 1989, reż. David Leland, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Melanie Mayron, Michael Tucker, Ann Magnuson (95 min) 13.05 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Kieren Hutchinson, Andrew Binns, Nathaniel Lees, Ray Henwood (50 min) 14.30 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 15.20 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 15.45 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (50 min) 17.20 Zwariowane wakacje (Out on a Limb) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Jeffrey Jones, Heidi Kling, John C. Reilly (79 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Szalony Jack (Cracker Jack) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1994, reż. Michael Mazo, wyk. Thomas Ian Griffith, Nastassja Kinski, Christopher Plummer, George Touliatos (95 min) 21.50 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Jamie Denton (45 min) 22.40 Martwa Wenus (Venuskiller) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Dominique E. Othenin-Girard, wyk. Katja Flint, Hannes Jaenicke, Karin Anselm, Ralph Herforth (100 min) 00.20 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 01.10 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 01.35 Szalony Jack (Cracker Jack) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1994, reż. Michael Mazo, wyk. Thomas Ian Griffith, Nastassja Kinski, Christopher Plummer, George Touliatos (95 min) (powt.) 03.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 03.55 Martwa Wenus (Venuskiller) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Dominique E. Othenin-Girard, wyk. Katja Flint, Hannes Jaenicke, Karin Anselm, Ralph Herforth (100 min) (powt.) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Jezioro łabędzie - balet 19.15 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 19.40 Paisa - dramat, Włochy 1946, reż. Roberto Rosselini, wyk. Carmela Sazio, Robert Van Loon, Maria Michi, Gar Moore (126 min) 21.50 Eurovillage 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozamus 08.10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Sztuka projektowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 09.00 Życie z reniferami - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 09.30 Czas na ZOO - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Amerykańskie slumsy - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Nieustający dobrobyt - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 14.30 Space Music - program muzyczny 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Amerykańscy prezydenci a telewizja (1) - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 21.30 Żniwo nienawiści (Harvest of Hate) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1978, reż. Michael Thornhill, wyk. Michael Aitkes, Denis Grosvenor, Kris McQuade, Richard Meikle (75 min) 23.00 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Amerykański orzeł (American Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Robert J. Smawley, wyk. Asher Brauner, Robert F. Lyons, Vernon Wells, Debra Kaye (92 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Big Cyc 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa Classic: Varius Manx 18.00 Rentgen: Wzgórze Ya-Pa 3 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: The The 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Królowa nadbrzeża (Kitty and the Bagman) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1982, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Paul Chubb, John Stanton, Liddy Clark, Reg Evans (95 min) 11.00 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 11.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 20.45 Żałoba przystoi Elektrze (Mourning Becomes Electra) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1947, reż. Dudley Nichols, wyk. Rosalind Russell, Michael Redgrave, Raymond Massey, Kirk Douglas (158 min) 23.30 Z pianką czy bez - serial komediowy 00.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 01.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.05 Amerykański dom towarowy 08.05 Obietnica 08.50 Wielkie wystawy: Sztuka Islamu 09.20 Legendarne samoloty (2/6): A-10 Whartog 10.15 Nauka psychodeliczna 11.05 Sueski węzeł (2-ost.): O jeden kanał za daleko 12.00 Amerykańskie wizje (6/8): Walka o nowoczesność, walka o przetrwanie 12.55 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.25 Szkoła zabójców 14.25 Oblicza Amazonii (2/5): Złoto Amazonii 14.55 Historia rugby (2/4): Na drugiej półkuli 15.45 Niewolnicy Hitlera 16.45 Osha Niwe, niewolnik muzyki 17.15 Dwie Marsylianki 19.05 Być skautem 20.00 Clive Anderson, nowa nadzieja wbrew piekłu (1/4): Bejrut 20.30 Zagadka wojny w zatoce 21.25 Rok 2084 21.35 Cudzy raj: Pamiętajcie 22.20 Amerykańska straż wybrzeża (2/3): Strażnicy cmentarzyska 23.05 Aktualności z przeszłości (55) 00.00 Maroko według Paula Bowles'a Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Mozart - koncert muzyki poważnej 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Geronimo - telenowela 15.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Brzdąc (The Kid) - film obyczajowy, USA 1921, reż. Charles Chaplin, wyk. Charlie Chaplin, Jack Coogan, Edna Purviance, Chuck Reisner (60 min) 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Słomiany wdowiec (The Seven YearItch) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Tommy Ewell, Evelyn Keyes, Sonny Tufts (105 min) 22.00 W niebie na mnie czekają (Heavens Above!) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1963, reż. John Boulting, wyk. Peter Sellers, Cecil Parker, Isabel Jeans, Bernard Miles (95 min) 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.40 Program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku